Carnage
by tabbykat14
Summary: After a series of nuclear bombs go off, the world is left in ruins. Years went by and people struggled to adapt and live through the destruction and disease plagued world. Robin, a simple wanderer, finds himself where he doesn't belong and this leads to him discovering a place he would have never imagined being real; the Carnage. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Carnage**

* * *

**After a series of nuclear bombs go off, the world is left in ruins. Years went by and people struggled to adapt and live through the destruction and disease plagued world. Robin, a simple wanderer, finds himself where he doesn't belong and this leads to him discovering a place he would have never imagined being real; the Carnage. Rated T.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titan's or original story line. I give pull credit to Marvel and DC comics for their creations in any characters that may be used in this story. I do however own the plot line for Carnage.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – End of the Beginning**

The cold hard ground was all that brought comfort to the tired young man. His dark hair was a tangled mess and dirt streaked his handsome, slightly bruised face. The black and white mask sat on his face and never moved from its location especially when in the public. A sigh escaped dried and cracked lips as he closed his masked eyes.

A suddenly light hit his face and he opened blue eyes, only to be blinded by the brightness. The shine felt comforting compared to the cramped, small area he had been living in for a while now. It escaped the outside world through a small crack in the ceiling above where he lay and he could only wish it was he who was able to escape this cage and be free.

The moans of agony were loud as they filled the confined area and the sound of metal being dragged across the floor was heard as men and women shifted from one end of their caged cell to another.

Reaching up, his hand stretched out and reached for the crack in the ceiling. After a few seconds he slowly lowered his hand, allowing it to press against the cold hard ground. Closing his eyes slowly, he let out a long slow sigh.

Footsteps were heard right outside of the young man's cell. Eyes remained closed as his ears picked up the deep voice.

"Are you ready?"

Blue eyes opened under the mask and the male forced his body to sit up. Standing, he dragged his chained together feet across the cold, dirty floor and stopped at the bars. His head was slightly tilted down, a dark shadow crossing his face and hiding his expression.

"Now or never." He spoke, his voice foreign to his own ears after so long. Looking up, his shadowed face slightly glowed in the torch light that was held by the man that appeared to be a guard. With a nod, the gate opened and the male exited the confined area and into the long dark hall. As he walked, two guards flanked his left and right. He kept his head held high and an air of confidence grew around him. He passed by cell after cell of beaten and dead looking creatures and humans. They all looked like they had a story or two to tell of their hardships.

The boy never stopped or looked at them. He couldn't give them the shed of hope they needed. He simply walked up the steps at the end of the hall and entered a big open room followed by the outside world. The light shined brightly over him and he closed his eyes as the sound of cheering and applauding filled his ears. He tensed.

_Some birds are not meant to be caged._

* * *

_Two months earlier…_

Robin hugged his tattered cloak closer to him as the brown material tried to contain the warmth that was escaping his body. Looking up, he saw the colorful hues of the sun beginning to disappear along the horizon as night was approaching quickly. He had been traveling for days so the desert environment was nothing new to the boy, but he knew he had to find shelter soon or he'd freeze.

Robin looked around and he spotted a rundown old shed that was barely standing still. He hugged his tattered cloak even closer and picked up his pace.

When the male finally reached the shed, he walked in and ignored the door that broke off at his touch. Leaning it back up to where most of the opening was closed off, Robin sat in the corner of the empty, dirty wooden area and sat down. He knew the torn, dirty trousers he wore with the matching tunic shirt were pointless to wear in the cold nights, but since D-Day finding clothes were a miracle.

Closing his eyes, he tried to shut down to rest.

It wasn't always desert land with extremely hot days and freezing nights. Robin's mind began to wander and he remembered the day that everything went downhill…

It was a lovely evening. The half smile from his adoptive father, the bright fireworks, the cool breeze… The evening at the pier was a special day for him and his father to bond and enjoy themselves. That was until a sudden bright flash caught the cities attention. All eyes turned to the suddenly white flash, followed by the gigantic sonic boom, and the growing orange in the distance. It only took seconds for the city to be engulfed and destroyed.

Robin opened his eyes at the memory and felt lonely. D-Day, or commonly called Dooms Day, was the day cities died and fell into poverty. Electricity was gone, manufacturing was unable to function with the high death toll, and spirits were dead. It was three years ago and the world had only got worse from that day.

Everyone Robin had loved and cared for went missing or died. He didn't complain. He was only one of millions of people to be in that position. If it wasn't the heat or cold nights that killed him, it would be loneliness.

Robin sighed, but the sound of rocks being kicked by a shoe caught his attention. His highly trained ears picked up the sound of something outside and he tensed. Reaching into his worn out bag, he grabbed onto a bent up bo-staff. Gripping it tightly, Robin slowly stood and started to walk out of the shed, looking around the dark area only to be greeted by continuous desert and broken down rubble from what probably used to be farms. What state was he in? He had lost tract by now.

Turning around when he saw nothing, he went to walk back into his resting area until his highly trained ears heard a chuckle. Turning around quickly, the boy was met with a hard hit to the head. He crumpled to the ground and lay face first as he felt himself lose consciousness. The last thing he remembered was a person taking a step in front of him and then darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Carnage**

* * *

**After a series of nuclear bombs go off, the world is left in ruins. Years went by and people struggled to adapt and live through the destruction and disease plagued world. Robin, a simple wanderer, finds himself where he doesn't belong and this leads to him discovering a place he would have never imagined being real; the Carnage. Rated T.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titan's or original storyline. I give full credit to Marvel and DC comics for their creations in any characters that may be used in this story. I do however own the plot line for Carnage.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Light in the Dark**

Everything was spinning as Robin felt the sun strike his face, waking him from his forced slumber. His eyes partly opened, but the sights he picked up were blurred. A slight groan escaped his lips and he felt his stomach turning and head aching. The smells began to strike his nose and he struggled to pin point what they were. The sound of an animal letting out a cry as something hard hit it caught the young man's attention and he turned his head around, his vision finally clearing enough to look at what was surrounding him.

Robin tensed when he realized he was in a carriage with bars clearly around him to keep him inside. There seemed to be no opening to get out or in, but Robin knew he got there somehow. He looked forward and laid eyes on the back of someone's head. The body was covered in cloth clothes, similar to Robin's rags, but this stranger wore brightly colored cloth that was in much better condition. The horse let out a nay as it slowly moved, but an arm raised and a whip raced down, lashing the beast on the backside and made the beast pick up the pace.

Robin moved slightly but was caught off guard by the sound of metal grinding on wood. He looked down and glared at the sight of metal cuffs, only attached by a metal chain about five inches apart, that held his feet in place. His hands sat on his lap and they too were cuffed together. He knew he was in trouble.

Words were heard from the stranger controlling his transportation, but Robin found himself unable to understand. The voice was hoarse and deep sounding and the tone was demanding. Robin didn't say anything, nor did he let the man know he even heard him. The words were foreign and Robin had a feeling that he wasn't with someone friendly.

"_Stu-pid humans..."_ The voice said, the accent of the native language heavy on his tongue as he struggled with the words. Robin glared.

"Who are you and why did you take me?"

The voice didn't reply and the hooded figure continued to stare straight ahead. Robin sat in silence for a while, not bothering to try to get answers. The ride was short when Robin heard sounds in the distance. Looking up, his eyes widen as the sight of the large area before him.

In the distance he watched as a large building began to come into view. Surrounding it lay hundreds of small buildings, similar to older medieval homes that filled the remaining space. As they neared the area, Robin watched as the large structure grew immensely. "It's a… Coliseum?" The stone walls sat many stories high and flags flew in the wind. The windows sat equal intervals apart and the sounds of horns being played were heard loud and clear. A gigantic metal and wooden gate stood high and large. Finally the wooden carriage Robin lay prisoner in was forced into a halt in front of it. The roaring of a large audience filled within the coliseum walls. Robin watched as the gigantic doors opened slowly and the stranger whistle, giving the horse the command to move forward.

As they entered the coliseum, the masked young man looked straight ahead, awe washing over him as he entered the building. The carriage stopped and the stranger got off. Turning to face Robin, he lowered his hood. Purple, scale looking skin appeared from under the darkness. Large, pitch black eyes stared into masked white ones. The lizard look alike stepped forward, opening a small sized opening for Robin to get out. He stood, his body tense, and he slowly exited the cage. His body silently groaned in pain as he stood, but he moved fast before he'd make a mistake.

Another creature stepped forward, his fish like lips moving as unfamiliar words came out of his mouth. The other creature responded and both turned and nudged the only human in the area forward. A rough hand shoved Robin forward and he struggled to remain upright as the weight of his cuffs threw him off balance. He inwardly cursed as a glare clearly formed on his handsome face.

Robin looked around and watched as many of the purple creatures rushed around, most in a panic as if they were preparing something. The front gate closed and the inside of the coliseum grew dark, only candles lighting the interior. They flickered brightly, giving everyone plenty of light to maneuver around with ease.

"Who are you guys?" Robin asked, his voice covered by the sudden screams and cheers from what sounded like hundreds of people. The creatures kept their eyes forward and shoved Robin again as they walked.

"_We,_" began one guard, "_are the P'liph."_

No more words came as they kept walking. Robin looked straight ahead and watched as he neared two large doors. Slowly they opened and Robin took a few steps forward until a purple cold hand reached out and gripped his shoulder harshly. Robin winced at the rough grip, but it wasn't the worse pain he had ever felt… He had been through so much worse when he was young and sidekick to the richest man in Gotham, his father.

Robin couldn't see much, but he heard the sounds of the audience grew. He felt his stomach turn as the sound of horns going off again, followed by a large booming voice.

"We have seen many battles in our time!" the man's voice boomed loudly. "Yet I can see that you all wish for more!"

The audience roared out cheers. The man continued, "We have a few new additions!"

Robin felt the hard release him and he began to slowly walk forward. He felt his chest tighten at the sight of, not hundreds, but thousands of creatures and humans combined into a multitude of people gathered around on all ends of the coliseum. The only area not crowded was the small area where a man sat, a smirk on his face as he watched Robin enter. He sat high on a throne with a pale girl at his side and guards surrounding behind him. He was clearly in charge.

Robin looked over and saw more people lined up alongside him, all flanked by guards similar to his vary own. Each person was a different race, but there was a huge thing in common between them all. They all looked terrified.

The man stood, motioning to the five new additions. "Let us choose who will be the first to be welcomed to the **Carnage**."

All eyes turned to a large black screen across the large deserted opening in the middle of the coliseum, high on the wall above the man who stood in charge. The screen remained black until suddenly the faces of the five new recruits flickered on it. It finally stopped, landing on a large buff tall man who matched the size of a bear. The audience cheered and Robin watched as they all were led out of the open coliseum area and into a small door, all but the man that had been chosen. The darkness surrounded him and the others as they walked down the steps and into a long hall. Groans filled the area and the stench of the area turned his stomach.

Looking to the side, Robin met eyes with a creature who owned five angry ones of its own. It glared, letting out an angry growl. Robin averted his eyes, looking the other way only to meet eyes with another strange creature. 'What's going on…?' Robin though. Why were all these creatures here? How did they even end up on this planet, let alone get trapped here?

Robin kept his questions to himself as he was forced into a small holding cell of his own. The guards turned, locked the others up in another area, and left. It was quiet aside from a moan here and there, followed by sobs and once in a while wails of mournful cries. Robin sighed, sitting down. How could he have got himself into this mess?

'Bruce would have killed me for getting into this mess…'

The boy let his thoughts block the sounds of the people around him as he remembered the half smile he received that day. Bruce Wayne, secretly known as Batman, would never have made that mistake. Those guys would have been tied, gagged, and in prison before they would have even said 'Batman'. Robin sighed at the thought of his father, mentor, and partner. The thoughts hurt…

At the sound of an abrupt cough, the masked boy turned his head and saw a hunched over figure in another cell. The figure looked over, his green eyes meeting masked blue ones.

"You must be new here, huh?" the guy said. His body was hidden by the darkness of the cell, the candles lights never reaching him. Robin nodded, not saying a word. The stranger stepped forward slightly, his body reaching the light slightly. Green skin and torn ragged clothes appeared, followed by short messy green hair and a young face.

Robin frowned. This kid was younger than even himself. "How did you end up here?" he asked, looking at the green young man.

"Well I'm from around here. I was traveling with some friends and we were ambushed. Only our leader got away." The green boy answered, looking down, "I'm Garfield—I mean… I'm Beast Boy." Looking up, he forced a smile, clearly fake.

"Richard, but everyone calls me Robin." replied Robin.

"If you live long enough, you'll learn that you can get more freedom then this cell." Beast Boy said, looking to his right down the hall. "You'll be here a while… That way is a gigantic underground room. We eat and sit around with other Competitors down there."

Robin frowned, walking closer to the cage and letting his hands grip the bars. "Competitors?"

Beast Boy looked at Robin, a pained look on his young face. "Yes. We—"

The sudden sound of the large doors opening at the end of the hall stopped the green male from talking. Looking over, both males watched as guards struggled down the steps, chains in hand. They shouted and panicked as they tried to contain what they were holding. The hand full of guards pulled someone down the steps and down the hall. Robin watched as a beautiful girl forcefully fought against the guards. The chain cuff around her neck was being tugged by a leading guard and she glared, her bright green glowing eyes furious slits as she shouted. She tugged her cuffed and covered hands harshly, throwing a P'liph creature off slightly. She shouted words, but none were familiar to Robin's ears. He stared as she continued to fight as she was dragged down the hall, right past them.

The girl turned suddenly when she was at his side. Looking right at him, her mouth was set as if she was going to growl and her eyes continued to glow brightly as she glared in anger. Her auburn long hair was dirty and messy, but it only added to the beauty she had under the dirt, blood, and bruises on her skin and clothes. Robin stepped back, frowning at the girl. She opened her mouth and words left her mouth, still none understanding to his ears. Her voice rose into a yell at him, but she was tugged farther down the hall where she disappeared around a corner.

"She has been here for as long as anyone else can remember." Beast Boy said, having watched the whole scene. "I don't know much about her. Only that she can easily destroy this place by sneezing if she wanted to. She's just weak from lack of energy and stuff."

Robin sat down, letting out a long sigh. Who was she? What was she trying to say to him…? He felt tired and in need of sleep. The only object in the cell was a small rag that resembled a thin blanket and he pulled it over himself. Laying there seemed to be the only thing he could do.

The candles that lay on the walls flickered a few times and a sudden breeze blew by. Each candle went out in unison and finally the sound of a loud horn went off. Finally, it was silent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Carnage**

* * *

**After a series of nuclear bombs go off, the world is left in ruins. Years went by and people struggled to adapt and live through the destruction and disease plagued world. Robin, a simple wanderer, finds himself where he doesn't belong and this leads to him discovering a place he would have never imagined being real; the Carnage. Rated T.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titan's or original storyline. I give full credit to Marvel and DC comics for their creations in any characters that may be used in this story. I do however own the plot line for Carnage.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Making New Friends**

A harsh kick to the side woke Robin with a start. Glaring, Robin felt his fist balling up and ready to strike but held the urge in. Getting up, he looked around and noticed many others exiting their cages. Even his new acquaintance, Beast Boy, was stumbling out of his cage and into the small hall. No one spoke as they slowly made their way in single file order, surrounded by guards in the little space that remained. Chains grinded on the floors and the clinking sound echoed around their ears.

Robin continued to walk and keep his eyes forward until a room caught his attention. Turning his head, he looked right at a door that appeared to be made out of some form of dark metal. Dents scattered over the door and a small glass window stood about eye level to the growing young man.

"That girl you saw last night… That's where she stays." Garfield said, his voice barely audible over the sudden shouting behind the males. The fight broke out behind them, but both males continued to walk. Finally they entered the room and this one interested Robin. Tables sat around in rows and in the far area in the room was a small line, clearly for where the prisoners could get their meal for the morning. Robin followed the line and looked around as he joined the line for receiving food. Aliens of all shapes and sizes lay scattered around the room. Some ate in silence, others chatted quietly among themselves, and all the while they sent glares in the direction of various guards when given the chance.

Grabbing a tray with his chained hands was difficult, but the task was not impossible as the worn brown gloved hands finally gripped the large metal tray. Taking another step over, the male looked up and met eyes with a slimy looking creature with seven large tentacles. A tentacle rose and gripped a metal spoon, slapping the strange substance onto his tray. Robin felt his stomach turn at the thought of getting near the stuff. Taking a few more steps, he only grew greener as more food was piled onto his tray. Looking at Beast Boy, the already green male simply looked at his taller companion and shrugged. Both of them turned to find their seats.

"You get used to the food really." Beast Boy said. Taking his bent up spoon, he shoved it into the oozing substance and placed some into his mouth. After a quick swallow, Beast Boy chuckled. Robin looked like he was going to throw up and it was clearly entertaining Beast Boy.

"So, what exactly is this place?" Robin asked, letting his spoon play around in what appeared to be moldy pudding. Placing his spoon down, he lightly pushed the tray away. He lost his appetite.

Beast Boy gave him a weight look and shoved more food into his mouth, "Yo meen to telf—" Stopping, the male swallowed and sighed. "You mean to tell me that you were kidnapped and brought here and don't even know what this place is?" Robin only nodded. "This is the Carnage. The town willingly, and even forcefully, comes here and vote on people they want to fight. Then they place bets and watch people fight."

"Like wrestling or something?"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "If wrestling involved fighting to the death, then sure."

Robin's eyes widen. "To the death?"

Nodding, Beast Boy continued, "After D-Day these scum bags came here to reign over us all. It failed after they realized that the soil was too dry, little to no water, and other obvious stuff that is around." Reaching for a dirty glass, Beast Boy sipped the discolored substance within it. "They left and only a few thousand of their kind stayed behind."

Robin looked down absorbing the information he was receiving.

"This place seems to be a good way to get money in their eyes so here we are, the pawns to their game." Beast boy concluded.

"What happens if you live?" The masked male asked. Beast Boy looked at his food. He was quiet as seconds ticked by, but he finally spoke.

"You continue to fight. Don't worry though, you won't last long."

Robin glared. How was this stranger so sure of that? Opening his mouth to protest, he quieted when the green male continued.

"People make it far, but when you go against the Champion, you easily die."

"Who is this champion?"

"Her."

Robin turned his head to where Beast Boy was pointing and froze when he saw the auburn haired girl from yesterday walk in. Her arms and legs continued to be heavily chained down and her eyes glowed a bright green. The only difference was the neck cuff was removed and she had no one tugging at her to get her to move. Walking over to a table, the girl sat down and slammed her cuffed hands onto the table, causing a large dent to form in the metal. A guard slowly walked over, dropping a large tray of food onto the table. The girl shouted harsh words at him and began to gorge herself into her meal. It took seconds for the large amount of food to disappear and Robin stared in amazement.

"It's rumored that she has eight stomachs or something." Beast Boy chuckled. Robin looked away and took a deep breath. "Some advice, don't make attachments. I did and when we were all captured things went to hell."

Green eyes saddened at the thought. "They are around here somewhere."

The sound of a buzzer went off and everyone began to stand and head towards the door. Robin stood, followed by Beast Boy.

"Day one. Hopefully you don't get chosen." The green male said. With those final words, he disappeared into the mass of creatures that headed back to their cells. Robin noticed the green boy in his cell by time he reached his, but neither spoke a word. Robin took a seat in the cell and looked around. Stone, dust, and a sheet. That was all that littered the room.

Leaning back, he let his body hit the cold ground. A sudden jabbing pain in his shoulder near the wall caught his attention and he sat up, moving the thin blanket. His eyes landed on what looked to be a small button and he let his hand reach over and press it. A stone in the wall lowered slowly and a small screen replaced it.

Beast Boy watched this happen and turned away. "After a while you stop watching. It's a constant reminder of our future."

The sound of horns went off above Robin and he watched as the horns were played by a bunch of P'liph on the green. Robin took notice of many guards that were around and not all of them were the fish like P'liph. The man he had seen before walked out and stood in front of his throne, his hand raised high and a wave of cheers and roars erupted. The man looked nothing more than a regular man with tan skin, his dark brown long hair held together by a band. His chest was bare aside from the sash that crossed his chest and held the bottom lose trousers to cover his lower end. The finest materials Robin had seen in ages sat on the man's body and it all added to him looking like a Roman emperor. Nothing compared to his ugly followers. The guards wore rags, barely as nice as one inch of the throne the man sat on. What kind of ruler would gorge himself in riches while his men suffered? That felt pointless to ask.

The audience finally quieted and the man stepped forward. The screen zoomed into the man and he spoke, "Citizens, scholars, noblemen, and sometimes ladies… I greet three, our finest of times. Tonight, I bring you games. Ah, yes, games of intrigue, scandal, and best of all… Death. In this ring of battle all are equal, all are condemned. May these warriors bring us joy and entertainment and most of all… glory to the **Carnage**!"

The roar of the audience was deafening as he slowly sat down, his head held high. Chants erupted out and the constant 'Solhan' chant grew among them all. Robin felt hatred forming.

"Let the electorate proceed!" a random guy said, his voice magnified somehow to get past the audience.

Each person looked down, their hands reaching for something that Robin couldn't see from the way the camera angled. The familiar blank huge screen began to flicker. Faces appeared and disappeared, continuing to rotate until it finally stopped on two faces.

"Mammoth versus Velner from planet Bok!"

A large looking man with long red scruffy facial hair stepped out of an opening. His clothes were torn and dirty, similar to the clothes the majority of slaved contestants. He pounded his fist together, letting out a roaring battle cry. Stomping his foot forward, he received a roar of chants. The other man stepped out and his red skin looked dark under the pale clothes he wore. His razor like hands rose in front and his bug like body gave the image of a praying mantis.

"Let the games… Begin!" shouted Solhan. His smirk grew when the two fighters raced at each other. Robin watched as the two engaged into combat. Mammoth pulled his head sized fist back and slammed it at the red creature, but a dodge easily came with fast reflexes. A sharp hand like claw lashed out and aimed a slash to the large mans chest. The aim hit and blood dripped from Mammoth's chest, but he only smirked, reaching out and grabbing Velner and tossing him easily across the open area. He landed on the ground and forced his body up. Looking over his shoulder, the large bug like eyes blinked and an angry look crossed his face.

The battle continued and Robin watched as the two fought to kill. Blood poured from gashes to the arms, legs, head… Finally the final blow came as Mammoth slammed the alien into the ground and watched as the blue splattered his face and drained out of the alien. Mammoth stood straight and threw his hands back and forth, beating his chest as he let out an animalistic roar. Robin shivered as the audience screamed with blood lusted looks and encouraged him. Looking away, Robin slammed his fist onto the button he had pressed earlier and ignored the screen as it disappeared.

It was quiet.

Taking a deep breath, the male leaned against the wall and glanced over to the cell across from his. Opening his mouth to speak to his new acquaintance, he paused and watched as a guard walked by. Stopping, the guard paused and whispers left his mouth. A metal hand reached out and gripped the bars to Beast Boy's cage and more words were shared. Dropping his one metal arm and clench both, metal and human hands, he turned and walked down the hall.

Beast Boy stared straight ahead and stared at nothing, his expression angry. Turning to the side, he slammed his fist into the wall as hard as he could.

* * *

Hours went by and the sound of horns, followed by returning fighters filled the area. Robin grew used to the sounds of cries of pain or anger. He was learning to block them out. Glancing over at Beast Boy, he couldn't help but worry. The green male had yet to speak a word and it bothered him.

As if his mind was read, a voice was heard from the darkness of the cage.

"Do you ever wonder how the torches stay lit?"

Robin looked towards one of the many torches in the hall. He pondered the question, but answered truthfully, "No, I can't say I have wondered why."

Beast Boy sighed. "I always thought it was magic or something. You know, when I first came here. No one lights them and they never burn out." Chuckling, he continued, "I was trying to hold onto anything that kept my mind out of this reality."

Robin stayed quiet.

The sound of a buzzer caught Robin's attention and he stood up. Every cell opened at the same time and he stared at the exit in question. Stepping forward, the male exited along with everyone else. Beast Boy looked up at the taller male and answered the unasked questions. "We're done for the day. We all get to eat and actually hang around like prison mates for a little bit before we go back." The taller male simply nodded and looked forward.

One by one, everyone entered the large mess hall, but this time another door was opened in the far end. Some aliens entered the room, talking among themselves. Beast Boy pointed, "There's someone you have to meet." Robin nodded and the two grabbed their food. The food turned his stomach, but he heard a growl escape from inside of him and knew that he'd starve to death if he didn't eat soon. Together the two walked into the new room, similar to the others. Torches were lit everywhere and the room littered with many people.

Beast Boy took a seat and Robin sat across from him. Looking over, he began to speak as Robin choked down the food. "That guard is not a guard." His voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke. Looking at his masked friend, he continued, "I wasn't alone when I was taken. It was me and four others."

Robin took another bite of his strange food as he listened; glancing at the guard that stood off along the side of the room, his whole body covered with the familiar clothes, but the only difference was that he held a large spear like weapon. His face was covered in a dark shadow from his hood, but Robin could clearly tell from earlier that it was the tall, half metal male he saw talking to Beast Boy. Beast Boy continued, "Cyborg is his name. Victor Stone. We met when we were younger. Along with us were Terra, Raven, and Karen. She also goes by Bumblebee."

"Where are they?" The Boy Wonder asked.

"Raven is a servant for King Solhan. Cyborg is a guard. Bee went missing, but Terra… She went crazy and then disappeared. They took her away, probably too..." Looking down, the male went quiet. Beast Boy sighed. "Cyborg is—"

The sudden sound of a fist slamming down on the table caused both males to jump up, the defense level set on high. Familiar bright green eyes and long auburn hair caught Robin by surprise and he backed up as a hand reached out for him with incredible speed. The girl grabbed Robin by the tunic shirt roughly and pulled him in close, her pure green eyes glowing in fury. Her mouth opened and words left in her native tongue, foreign to both males' ears. Random witnesses looked over in curiosity and the half robotic male looked over, his grip on his spear harder.

Suddenly lips were on Robin's. His eyes widen and Beast Boy's jaw dropped as he watched the action take place. The kiss was harsh and held nothing in it other than anger. Pulling away, the girl glared more and words left her mouth.

"_You did not assist me when I requested your aid!"_ the girl barked out. Letting him go, she shoved him and watched him fall back onto the bench that he had previously been sitting on. Her native tongue has heavy on her words as she continued, "_You should beg for mercy!_"

"W-What are you talking about?" Robin asked, words barely able to escape. Looking away, her chin went higher and her nose crinkled in a snobbish way. Her arms were chained together, hiding her wrist all the way to her fingers, completely unlike the other prisoners. "How was I supposed to help you? I couldn't even understand you!"

"_Did I not look like I was in need of help?_" Looking back at him, she gave him an irritated look.

"Look, I'm sorry… I would have helped you, but I didn't know what you said…" Robin said, a hand rubbing the back of his head.

The girl turned away and began to walk.

"Wait, what's your name?" Robin asked, taking a step closer.

"_My name," _she began, still walking away, _"I am Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran. Here, my name can be translated to… _Star_…_ fire…_"_

"Starfire…" Robin murmured. Beast Boy shook his head.


	4. Sorry

Sorry I have not been online to post. If you all patiently wait until Sunday I will have the next chapter up. :) I have been doing a lot of work with the military and I am currently enlisting :D


End file.
